


Steven's new friend.

by CindyDreemurr1256



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Betty Oc, Cracked Gems, Don't read please., Everyone may be OOC, F/F, First steven universe fanfic, Jasper mentioned - Freeform, Lapis comes back, Lots of Crying, Might be fusion, Never updating this, Rosy is kind of like Betty, Sad Lapis, Sadness, She brings barn back as well, Slight Glitchtale related, Taking gems is kind of like taking souls, discontinued, lapidot - Freeform, this is cringy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyDreemurr1256/pseuds/CindyDreemurr1256
Summary: A new gem joins the Crystal gems, and guess what? She is also a half gem.





	Steven's new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever steven universe fanfic. I know i haven't gotten far with Asriel's nightmares, but i can't get this idea out of my head. Slight glitchtale fandom

"Steven! Wanna go get some donuts?" Yelled Amethyst. "Sure gimmie a sec" yelled Steven. "I wanna make sure Peridots okay. She has been down ever sense Lapis left." He said. "Okay, ready when you are." Said Amethyst. Steven went to the bathroom where Peridot is. He opened the door. "Peridot, are you okay?" Asked Steven. A soft groan was heard. "Groan once for yes, 2 for no" said Steven. One groan was heard a minute later. "Okay Peridot do you need anything?" Asked Steven. "No..." Peridot sighed. "Okay, i'm going with Amethyst, i'll cya later" said Steven closing the door. "Bye.." she said after the doors were closed. 

"Okay Amethyst, lets go" said Steven. "Finally" she said. They walked out the door together. "So Steven, do you like Connie? Like like like?" Asked Amethyst, while she was wearing a pucker-face. Steven had a bit of a blish at this point. "Oh uh....hey look we're almost there!" Said Steven picking up a run. "You didn't answer my question!" Yelled Amethyst. Steven ran across the street, accidentally bumping into a girl, knocking her over. "Oh! Jeez, i'm so sorry!! I wasn't watching where i was going and i--" Steven Rambled. "No no, its okay, it was my fault. " Said a girl about his age. She had light pink hair with a few darker pink streaks running through it, dark pink eyes, a yellow t-shirt with pink sleeves, a pink skirt the same shade as her sleeves, blue stockings and hot pink flats. She had a pink gem on top of her head. "My name is Rosy, whats yours?" Asked the girl. "S-Steven" said Steven. "Nice name." Said Rosy. "Thanks" said Steven. 

Amethyst finally caught up to Steven, and was surprised to see this girl near him. "Amethyst! This is Rosy!" Steven said excitedly. "Rosy! Are you a gem?!" Asked Steven. "Err..kinda, half gem. My mother gave up her gem to make me here." Said Rosy. "JUST LIKE ME!" Said Steven happily. "We need to show you to everyone!" "What do you mean Steven?" Asked Amethyst. Steven turned around and grabbed Rosy's wrist. She yelped and Steven and her started running very quickly, Amethyst following. He stopped at his house,and pulled Rosy inside. "Garnet, Peri, Pearl!! Look look!!" Yelled Steven excitedly. Garnet came out of the bathroom, holding Peridot by her wrist. Pearl came from the living room. 

Pearl saw Rosy and almost fell over. "Steven, is that another gem??!" Asked Pearl. "No she is a half gem!! Like me!" Said Steven excitedly. Garnet's jaw almost hit the ground. "Another half gem?" Asked Peridot. "Ehat was your mother's gem?! "Uhh she was a Spinel gem.." said Rosy. "I don't recall that gem warrior." Said Pearl. "Thats because there's only one left, after all of Pink Diamond's soilders were shattered, only Rose Quartz and Spinel remained. No one knows what happened to Spinel. She was a very loyal warrior to pink Diamond, like Jasper. I guess she created you 12 years ago." Said Garnet calmly. Peridot looked emotionless, Pearl looked astonished, Amethyst looked like she didn't care, and Steven's jaw was open. Rosy nodded at her words. 

Peridot went back into the Bathroom. Garnet, shaking her head, went into her gem room, Amethyst as well. Steven went to his room playing videogames. "I have to go into town to get some stuff for Steven." Said Pearl. "Can i come?" Asked Rosy, looking at Pearl with puppy eyes. "Eeeee sure Rosy" said Pearl uncomfortably. They started walking to town. Pearl reached over to see her gem, only to see a little blob thing with eyes come out. "Jayle! She won't hurt me!" Said Rosy. "What on earth?" Asked Pearl. "This is Jayle! She over protrctive." Said Rosy as Jayle went back to Rosy's gem. They walked into the super market. "Its really empty today.." said Pearl. Rosy smiled. Pearl walked ahead. 

Meanwhile, Lapis was flying through space to get back to Earth, barn flying behind her. She couldn't wait to see Sreven and Peridot. When she got back to Earth, she noticed Pearl walking with this tiny gem. Maybe there is a new chrystal Gem? She decided to follow to find out. she put the barn back, and started following Pearl and the mystery gem. 

Jayle came out of Rosy's gem, knowing exactly what Rosy was planning. It smiled and turned into a scythe for Rosy. Rosy hit Pearl right in the gem before Pearl could even realize whats going on, Pearl's gem cracking, very loudly. Pearl sputtered, and static could be heard. Rosy backed away, and Jayle turned into a spear. Before Pearl could even summon her weapon, Rosy shot the spear directly into Pearl's gem. Rosy pulled the spear back, the gem ripping out of her head. Pearl fell back, not being able to mive, but was caught by...Lapis?! Lapis looked down at Pearl with worried eyes. Rosy held up Pearl's gem for Jayle. Jayle opened its mouth around it, and absorbed it, Pearl fading away. Lapis felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She got up to face Rosy, only to find her gone. Lapis summoned her wings and flew back to Steven's house to explain what happened.


End file.
